


The type of care only love can bring

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake belladonna (mentioned) - Freeform, F/F, Granny Advice, I may continue it, Short Story, minor spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maria is all too familiar with this situation. She's lived through it first hand. But not all her mistakes need be repeated





	The type of care only love can bring

Maybe it was the fear that got to the Gray haired ex huntress. Perhaps it was seeing her past replay before her that was the reason she decided to approach the young blond. In truth, she couldn’t stand to see Yang make the one error she made, the same one that cost her a lot more than just her eyes.

Saffron Ark had just started on making dinner for everyone while Ruby and Weiss trained in the small yard they had attached to the back of the house. Blake was fast asleep on one of the couches and JNR were out for the day. Yang was sitting on the balcony looking over the mid-winter sunset.

“I… know it’s not my place to say anything. Oum knows I don’t have the right to really comment, but… Blake really cares for you, no matter what it feels like, it doesn’t take eyes to realize she does.” The elderly woman smiled, her mechanical eyes almost closed.

“Yeah. I figured that out already, thank you very much, but it’s really not your place to say anything, you said it yourself.” Yang fired back, her hand tensing slightly. Who was this old lady to just talk to her like she knew what happened.

“There was a time, I had someone who was a lot like she is act the same way around me when I lost my eyes. He thought I was defenseless and weak. Always helped me no matter if I needed it or not. It took him a while to figure out that I was going to be fine. So long that he didn’t realize he himself was with one foot in the grave. I spent so long being distant towards him he died knowing I was mad at him for thinking I couldn’t do squat for myself.”

“Who was he?” Yang asked “Must have been somebody real close to you no?” She quipped up a little.

“My husband. The only person who would feel that defensive towards you would be someone who loves you in that way.” She smiled. “Weather she realizes it or not, it’s the same love at play. And that defensiveness never let’s up when it’s love.”

Yang felt herself delve into a train of thought that just would not end. Blake wouldn’t have left if she loved her. But her father and sister never even saw her as an injured puppy. Still, it was probably Blake blaming herself for the state she’s in. “No…. That just wouldn’t make sense. She probably still blames herself for me taking the cut for her….”

“Maybe. Or maybe there’s something there you’re just too afraid to think about. I’m sure both of you have plenty of things you need to talk about, but if I were you, I wouldn’t wait for ‘the right time’. Just say what you have to say and let her talk to you. For all its worth, friendship, love, feelings in general, are all worth more than an arm and a leg… keep that in mind.”


End file.
